Un cambio exagerado
by menchuxx
Summary: Sasuke tras matar a su hermano vuelve a konoha, donde Tsunade lo manda a vivir con Sakura, ¿Pero que ocurrirá si Sasuke toma una poción que lo transforma en chica? Chapter 6 up!
1. Sorpresa

Hola!!^^

Bueno este es el primer fic que hago un Sasusaku, una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que no sean malos conmigo (:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Malas palabras, dobles sentidos, violencia ( quizás), Lime y posiblemente lemon. ( Todas estas cosas iran saliendo según el transcurso del fanfic)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentía las suaves sabanas contra mi piel, la luz traspasando mis parpados, unas gotas de sudor bañando mi rostro, mi rosado cabello pegado al cuello, y otra vez como todas las mañanas el horrible despertador sonando. Sabia que un día de estos ese horrible trasto iba a salir volando por la ventana, con estos pensamientos en la cabeza me puse en pie, y me mire al espejo… últimamente parecía que tenia mejor cara , estaba segura que era porque dormía mas. Hice la rutina de todos los días me bañe y me puse unos pantalones muy cortitos de vaquero claro, una camiseta ancha gris y rosa que me dejaba un hombro al descubierto y unas converse grises, ya que Tsunade-sensei me había dado el día libre había pensado en pasar el rato con Hinata últimamente nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas. Por último me bebí rápido un vaso de leche con unas cuantas galletas, y así en cuanto termine de desayunar emprendí el camino hacia la casa de los hyuuga.

No iba ni a paso rápido ni a paso lento cuando escuche una voz detrás mía

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – decía una chica que corría a toda velocidad, con el pelo y los ojos castaños.

- Tenten! ¿qué tal? – dije con un sonrisa.

- Pues muy bien la verdad- dijo mientras sus ojos se achicaban y sus mejillas se hinchaban debido a su gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo Tenten podía hacer.

-Me ale...- no pude ni terminar la frase ya que esta chica me había interrumpido como siempre hacia.

- Ahhhh! Sakura-chan! Ya se me había olvidado, estaba aquí porque Tsunade-sama quiere verte, dice que es muy muy importante y que te des mucha prisa- dijo fingiendo la cara de Tsunade con una botella de sake en la mano regañándome por llegar tarde.

- Arigatou Tenten, haber si un día nos vemos y ya me cuentas como te va.

Me fui corriendo a toda prisa, a pesar del gesto que había hecho Tenten al referirse a Tsunade estaba preocupada, nunca me llamaba en los días que no tenia entrenamiento decía que eran día de descanso y debía dormir bastante para recuperarme de los entrenamientos. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la torre hokage cuando vi a Sai.

- Sakurita- chan!- dijo un chico de pelo negro y tez mas blanca que la nieve

- Ohayo Sai-kun- dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un leve beso en los labios. No lo había mencionado antes pero desde hace más o menos un mes que estoy saliendo con Sai-¿ Te ha mandado llamar a ti también Tsunade?

- Si, pero no sé el porqué solo sé que es importante así que he venido corriendo- dijo con un cara de intriga parecida a la de un pequeño gatito.

- Bueno entonces démonos prisa- dije mientras agarraba su cálida mano y lo arrastraba hacia la torre del hokage, rápidamente el se puso a mi par y fuimos corriendo velozmente hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Tsunade-sensei. Toque y no paso ni en segundo hasta que Naruto con cara de efusividad abrió la puerta

-SAKURA-CHAN! SAI! RAPIDO ENTRAR LA VIEJA TIENE QUE CONTARNOS ALGO IMPORTANTEE!-

-Que no me llames viejaaa!- le replico Tsunade colérica

- Tsunade… si sigue enfadándose así lo único que conseguirás serán más arrugas- dijo Sai con cara de inocente, que de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca con cara de susto.

- Bueno… sensei que era lo que nos tenía que decir- dije intentado cambiar de tema y así romper un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- Así bueno, veo que la única inteligente aquí es Sakura- miro a su alumna con ojos de admiración, pero cambio su rostro y lo puso serio y mirándome a los ojos dijo- Veréis resulta que esta noche Sasuke regreso.

El viento caliente que entraba desde la ventana se transformo en viento helado, me sentía cada vez mas mareada, mas blanca, con mas frio, empecé a ver puntitos amarillos por todas partes se estaba empezando a nublar mi visión. Era imposible que esto estuviera pasando justo cuando estaba rehaciendo mi vida junto a Sai cuando podía dormir bien por las noches justo ahora que volvía a estar todo bien ¿y tenía que aparecer él? Eso era imposible no podía estar pasándome esto. La voz de Naruto me hizo volver en mi misma, pero no le respondí simplemente me senté en una de las sillas que había pegadas a la pared y les dije que solo era porque no había desayunado era lo mejor, no podían darse cuenta de que estaba así por Sasuke y menos Sai. Entonces Tsunade volvió a hablar

- He estado hablando con algunos ambus y gente importante de la villa y hemos coincidido de que sería un error mandar a Sasuke a la prisión, el no es nuestro enemigo realmente ya que mato a Orochimaru y a Itachi los dos de rango S. Además de que estamos faltos de ninjas y no nos vendría mal que un ninja como él estuviera con nosotros y fuera nuestro aliado.

Observe a naruto tenía la cara perpleja quizás el se haya tomado la noticia como yo, pero de repente su cara cambio a una expresión de suma alegría y felicidad, y dejo escapar una gran sonrisa zorruna que hacía tiempo que nadie veía.

-Tsunade-obaachan..! Estas diciendo que el teme de sasuke está en konoha?- casi grito naruto con sus ojos azules sumamente iluminados debido a la ilusión y la felicidad.

- Que no me llames vieja Naruto- dijo Tsunade con una venita en la frente- Pero si, a mí también me sorprendió mucho que regresara pero a fin de cuentas prefiero tenerlo de aliado antes que de enemigo.

- ¿Tan fuerte es?- atino a decir Sai, con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba para nada que justo ahora Sasuke regresara.

- No es que nos suponga un gran riesgo Sai ya que konoha cuenta con grandes ninjas muy poderosos, pero hay que contar con que ahora es el único poseedor del sharingan a parte de Kakashi, y que a eliminado a ninjas muy fuertes que eran un riesgo para konoha,

- OH! Sai ahora vas a recibir competencia con Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto sin mala intención haciendo que Sai lo fulminara con la mirada.

- Naruto creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta que yo ya no siento nada por ese Uchiha- le respondi a Naruto, no era mentira pero tampoco era un verdad.

Ante esto Sai permaneció callado, pero Tsunade intervino antes de que las cosas se liaran aun mas.

- Bueno ya basta chicos creo que ya es suficiente de peleas, realmente os he llamado para que me ayudéis a escoger un castigo para el.

- Darle una paliza- bromeo Sai, aunque parecía que realmente quería.

- Herirle en su orgullo, se que los Uchiha son muy susceptibles a eso- dijo Naruto con aire de superioridad por haber dicho esa gran verdad.

- No, no creo que lo mejor sea eso, quizás lo que más le moleste a Sasuke sea la vigilancia, quizás si no le dejamos vivir en su barrio y lo obligamos a que viva en algún sitio con algún tipo de ambu vigilándolo no se sienta a gusto- dije convencida de que esa era el mejor castigo, propuesto hasta ahora.

- No me parece mala idea, además si lo que hay que hacer es que Sasuke este incomodo podríamos elegir un ambu con el que no se lleve demasiado bien- dijo Sai orgulloso de mi proposición.

- Digo yo que se podría intentar…- dijo Tsunade no muy convencida. Vosotros lo conocéis mas que yo asique supongo que sabréis que cosas le molestan mas

-Vieja, viejaaa! Yo quiero ser el ambu que cuide de él y lo vigileee!!- dijo naruto ilusionado.

- Naruto, eres un baka no as escuchado lo que acaba de decir Sai de que es mejor que lo vigile con un ninja que no se lleve bien- le replique con un tono exasperado.

- No seas mala Sakura- chan, yo si me lo propongo puedo ser malo con el teme, porfa Vieja.- dijo Naruto haciendo un especie de puchero

- Esta bien- dijo Tsunade- pero si no sale bien yo le impondré el castigo que vea oportuno

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Obachann! Te quiero- dijo Naruto totalmente emocionado y apunto de darle un beso en la mejilla a Tsunade.

- No Naruto, he aceptado el castigo, pero tú no serás el ambu que vigile a Sasuke, esa ambu será Sakura.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen Reviews^^

No tardare mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo :D


	2. Confusiones

Hola de nuevo y gracias por los reviews :D

He cambiado el Summary ya que lo de que Sasuke será una chica será lo más seguro en el próximo capítulo y la gente que leía se pensaba que pasaba en el primer capítulo asique mejor lo pondré en el summary una vez que haya publicado el capitulo indicado ^^

Personalmente este capítulo me ha gustado más que el anterior espero que a vosotros también os guste más.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el capitulo anterior:

- No, Naruto, he aceptado el castigo, pero tú no serás el ambu que vigile a Sasuke, esa ambu será Sakura.

Capitulo 2 Confusiones

- Qu-queee!?- grite con indignación era imposible que eso pasara, vale Sasuke se digna a volver pero ¿ahora se tiene que quedar en mi casa?, no, no lo iba a permitir- Tsunade me niego a hacer eso.

- Gomennasai Sakura, pero es un misión y tu deber como ambu es cumplirla- Me replico Tsunade mirándome con diversión.

- Tsunade-sensei no es divertido, ¿porque yo?- Dije manteniendo la calma, convenciéndome a mi misma de que no iba a hacer esa misión aunque realmente había que la iba a terminar aceptando

- Primero porque has sido tú la que ha propuesto la idea, y segundo como ya sabrás una de las leyes del ninja es no mostrar los sentimientos ¿no?, pues si completas bien esta misión me plantearía hacerte capitana ambu.

- Prefiero no hacer esta misión y quedarme en ambu - dije por lo bajo con un tono de decepción.

- Bueno ya os podéis marchar, Sakura , Sasuke estará en tu casa mañana por la mañana- dijo con un tono de diversión.

¿Esque estaba loca? No lo entendía que pretendía Tsunade con esto, sabe que me hace sufrir y encima se burla!. Me sentía mal, tenía un picazón en la garganta supongo que sería por aguantarme las ganas de llorar, los ojos me ardían, mi ceño fruncido, me dolían los nudillos de apretar tanto las manos, sabía que la gente de la acera me estaba mirando raro, pero no me importaba esto no era normal, estaba harta siempre sasuke en mi vida siempre él, no me podía dejar tranquila justo cuando era un poco feliz tenía que venir a joder de nuevo, y yo ahora tenía que fingir que estaba perfectamente ¿ no? Pues que finja Tsunade y se lo meta por donde le quepa… que manera de encasquetar gente a la gente y encima de todo riendoseee! Riendoseee!

- Sakura-chan.. Te ocurre algo, me das miedo- dijo Naruto mirándome con cara de preocupación

- Nee… Naruto-kun..- dije mirándolo con cara de niña y haciéndole un pucherito.

- ¿Q-qu-que quieres Sakura-chan!?- dijo con miedo, siempre que quería pedirle algo ponía esa cara por lo que ya se temía que le iba a pedir.

- Tú…tú podrías... Cuando Sasuke este en mi casa.. podrías venir no quiero estar sola con el- dije mirándolo con carita de perrito degollado.

- Bueno clarooo! Aunque porque no te ayuda mejor Sai!!- dijo Naruto feliz

- A mi no me importa- dijo Sai triunfante al ver que podría estar entre Sasuke y yo.

- Esta bien!.- dije.

Sonó el despertador

Sentía el nerviosismo correr por mis venas, pero ¿Por qué? Estaba a gusto en mi cama justo con la temperatura intermedia, abrazada a un cojín de terciopelo rojo, pero de repente mi pequeño debate pareció terminar en cuanto a mi mente vino su nombre SASUKE UCHIHA, estaba tan adormilada k casi se me había olvidado de que venía hoy. Me levante de golpe cogí mis toallas favoritas ya que hoy necesitaba relajarme y me fuy al baño, llene la bañare hasta el tope con agua caliente y poco a poco me fui metiendo estuve allí metida cerca de una media hora, se suponía que Sasuke vendría sobre las 11 de la mañana asique aun quedaban 2 horas de relajación y bien estar. Me puse a arreglar un poco la casa ya que Sai y Naruto también iban a venir no era cuestión de tener la ropa por medio. Después me fui al súper, mientras iba practicando que expresión pondría al ver a Sasuke no quería poner esa expresión de niña tonta que solía poner cuando era más pequeña ni una expresión de nostalgia, sino mas bien estaba intentado hacer una cara de frialdad cosa que no se me daba muy bien. Estaba colocando las bolsas de la compra cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, seria Naruto o Sai supongo que Sai ya que el primero no era muy dado a levantarse temprano, asique con una de mis sinceras sonrisas abrí la puerta.

- Saiii!!- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi nombre Sa-ku-ra?- dijo una voz que no era la de Sai.

- S..Sasuke.

No había cambiado tanto, pero aun así era totalmente diferente. Tenía el pelo más largo, su rostro más maduro y más fino, ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme que llevaba cuando estaba con Orochimaru, llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello pegado(raro en el) con el emblema Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, pero había algo que había cambiado más de lo que esperaba, sus ojos, Sasuke siempre había sido frio pero esos ojos ónix que estaban delante mía no tenían brillo alguno estaban apagados…¿ Seria porque al cumplir su venganza no había sido como él pensaba? Realmente no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo.

- Pasa, te enseñare tu cuarto- dije medio lamentándome de tan vergonzoso saludo, pero realmente me pensaba que era Sai.

- Hmp- dijo, parece ser que no se había quitado esa molesta costumbre de los monosílabos.

Entramos en silencio a la casa, y subimos al piso de arriba como si tuviéramos las bocas cosidas.

- Hay 2 cuartos de invitados elige el que te guste más- dije fingiendo un tono frio, que no era nada realista.

- ¿Cuál es el que está más cerca de tu dormitorio?- pregunto sasuke

- El que está al lado no ves que el otro está enfrente- dije con voz cansada, aunque un poco ilusionada, quizás Sasuke quisiera estar más cerca mía.

- Pues entonces dormiré en el de enfrente- dijo haciendo amago de una sonrisa burlona.

- por mi mejor- dije aunque realmente no era así.

Sasuke se metió en su habitación y yo como una tonta me quede mirando un rato la puerta corredera que tenia estampada flores de cerezo, di un suspiro derrotada y baje a la cocina a seguir colocando las cosas que había comprado en los armaritos de la cocina.

-Piiiiiiiiiii!- sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- a partir de hoy siempre preguntaría quien era.

- Pues quien va a ser Sakurita-chan- Dijo la voz de Sai al otro lado de la puerta

Abrí la puerta e instintivamente me abrece a él, ahora más que nunca le necesitaba a mi lado.

- Sakurita-chan! Que efusiva estas hoy- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas de siempre- ha llegado ya el Uchiha.

- ¿Es este con el idiota que me has confundido "Sakurita-chan"?- dijo Sasuke, con cara divertida y imitando la voz de Sai.

- Mmm...Si- dije de nuevo intentando ser frívola pero fracasando.

- Si pero te equivocas en que soy un idiota, y de aquí soy el único que tiene derecho a llamar a Sakura de esa forma- dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke con odio.

- Sakurita-chan!- dijo Sasuke nada más que para hacer rabiar a Sai.

Era mi sensación o ¿Sasuke estaba más gracioso que de costumbre?

- Uchiha! Para ti soy Haruno-san!- dije con cara enojada.

- Hmp…. Vale lo que tú digas- dijo mientras subía las escaleras con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando de repente llego Naruto corriendo y sin ni siquiera decirme ola entro en salón gritando.

- ¿Donde está el teme donde, donde ,donde?- dijo con una gran sonrisa que ni siquiera cabía en su cara.

- Esta en su cuarto Naruto-kun, el de enfrente del mío.

Naruto subió corriendo las escaleras y como si nada abrió la puerta de Sasuke de golpe, sin tocar, en serio, este niño parece ser que no tenía remedio.

- Teme ,Teme!- decía mientras corría y abrazaba a Sasuke

- Usuratonkachi, ¿Qué haces?- dijo intentándose deshacer del abrazo de Naruto.

-Te he echado de menos- Ante esto Sasuke correspondió al abrazo.

Deje a los tres solos y me dirigí a la cocina, entre tanto alboroto ya se habían hecho las 12.3 asique lo mejor era que empezara a hacer la comida, pensaba hacer pollo teriyaki, a Sai y a Naruto le encantaba asique no creo que tuviera ningún problema si a Sasuke no le gustaba y si era asi pues que no comiera. De repente sentí un aliento en mi nuca y me estremecí, me fui dando lentamente la vuelta para encontrarme con la cara de Sai, que poco a poco se fue a acercando y me dio un beso largo y apasionado, pero se vio cortado bruscamente.

- Ha-ru-no-san, puede dejar de hacer cosas indecentes encima de mi comida- dijo Sasuke con un tono de desaprobación mientras torcía la boca en un gesto de diversión, pero aun así sus ojos inexpresivos ni siquiera si achicaron ni cambiaron de expresión.

- ¿Si lo prefieres porque no te haces tú la comida?- dije enfadada encima de todo que se la hacía y estaba en mi casa se tenía que quejar.

- Yo hare ramennnnn!!!!!!!- dijo Naruto inocentemente metiéndose en la pelea, también quitando un poco de hielo.

- No, Naruto ya estoy haciendo pollo teriyaki- dije con una sonrisa un tanto finjida por estar ya harta

- Ohhh! Sasuke deberías de comértelo a Sakura-cahn le sale riquísimo. Dijo emocionado Naruto

Y entre pelea y pelea se izo la hora de comer.

- Bien, menos mal, tenía ya un hambre- dijo Sai

Entre todos pusieron la mesa, Sai se sentó al lado de Sakura y Sasuke enfrente de esta teniendo a Naruto al lado.

En verdad estaba a gusto generalmente solía comer sola asique cuando comía con gente me solía animar aunque estuviéramos comiendo en un Kokatsu ( mesa japonesa baja que lleva un futón y una estufa dentro) que era demasiado pequeño, aunque a decir verdad estaba casi estirada, a saber donde tendría las piernas Sasuke.

- Mmm Sakura-chan te ha salido riquisimoooo- dijeron Sai y Naruto a la vez

- ¿A ti te gusta Sasuke?- dije fingiendo que no me importaba mucho.

- Si, esta rico- dijo sin mucho interés

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos quedamos un rato sentados hablando, bueno más bien el único que hablaba era Naruto, pero bueno. Al rato sentí la mano de Sai rozarme la pierna, me enrojecí inmediatamente y Sasuke me miro con cara confundida pero lo ignore. Decidí corresponderle a la caricia, y aunque había un lio de piernas la suya estaba al lado mía asique comencé a acariciarle lentamente, haciendo circulitos, parecía que Sai había estado haciendo más ejercicio, parecía que tenia la pierna mas formada que los días anteriores y la verdad eso me gustaba, pero de repente Sai dejo de acariciarme la pierna y su rostro alegra se cambio por uno serio quizás debería de intimar un poco mas y empecé a acariciarle más suave y más sensual como a él le gustaba, pero lo miraba y ningún cambio, suspire y mire al frente Sasuke me miraba intensamente sin apartar la mirada de mi, estaba guapísimo, lo vi tragar saliva y una mano rozo mi mano con la que estaba acariciando la pierna de Sai, pero espera……espera….espera….. La pierna y la mano que me acababa de rozar no estaban en el Angulo que debían de estar, si bien la pierna estaba a mi lado pero estaba estirada… por lo tanto esa pierna era la de Sasuke.. Pues vaya pierna que tenia dios…espera….

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dije mientras le pegaba un manotazo a la mano de k rozaba y me iba corriendo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Naruto, o eso fue lo que creí escuchar detrás de la puerta en donde me desplome y me puse roja como un tomate

- No se iré a ver que le ocurre- dijo Sai aunque el ya sabia lo que era

- No! No creo que debas creo que sé el porqué, y debería ir a disculparme- dijo Sasuke

En ese momento Salí corriendo seria un poco raro k abriera la puerta y me viera a hay escuchando asique me fui a mi cuarto.

Toc Toc

- No pases!!

- Haruno-san, dejame anda

- Que no!

-Sakura! Por favor- dijo con un tono serio y flojo que me estremeció

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leerlo y espero que me dejen también Reviews!

He tardado un poco mas de lo que me esperaba en subirlo pero al empezar el curso no he tenido mucho tiempo, el próximo intentare subirlo antes. ;)


	3. Pocion

Bueno he aquí el 3 capitulo: D

Espero que les guste ^^

________________________________________________________________________

- Esta bien- Dije a regañadientes.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, con su semblante serio, sin ni siquiera haberle dado permiso entro y se sentó en mi cama, para después hacer un gesto para que me sentara al lado suya. Me senté y me quede sorprendida ante lo que me dijo.

- He venido a pedirte disculpas, aunque realmente no es mi culpa de que te hayas confundido con tu novio - Dijo mirándome fijamente.

- No es solo culpa mía, me tendrías que haber dicho algo-casi grite, aun así sabia que él tenía razón.

- Pero si yo no sabía nada, aunque he de decir que un principio creía que era Sai y me había asustado- Dijo Sasuke medio sonriendo.

- Bueno, pues lo siento-dije molesta.

- Aun así no sé porque te pones así por esa tontería- Dijo Sasuke fingiendo un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Que porque me pongo así? Sai es mi novio y se abra dado cuenta, y ahora hasta me reclamara- Dije sintiendo un presión en el pecho- además crees que me hace gracia acariciarte la pierna- dije fingiendo enojo, aunque interiormente me había gustado.

-Mmm… No sé, hace unos años te sí que te habría gustado ¿no?- dijo Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Note como el calor subía a mis mejillas, y aunque quería ocultarlo no pude evitar que un tono rosáceo subiera a ellas, sentía su respiración acompasada chocando con la mía agitada, sentía mi corazón salirse del pecho, pero todo esto se vio cortado de repente por una voz.

- Sakurita-chan, puedo pasar- Escuche la voz de Sai a través de la puerta.

Me separe lo más rápido que pude de Sasuke e intentado que mi voz sonara clara le dije que pasara, vi como su rostro estaba serio, ¿había notado en sonrojo que había en mis mejillas? No creo que fuera posible entonces ¿porque estaba tan serio?

- Sakura ¿qué te ha pasado?- Dijo Sai mirándome fijamente.

- V-veras, yo-yo- no sabía porque me estaba costando tanto decirlo, simplemente había sido una confusión ¿no?

- Acariciaste al Uchiha ¿no?- Dijo Sai un poco enojado

- Si, pero Sai solo me confundí- no podía mentirle, nunca había podido mentirle a Sai, asique confié en que el me creyera.

- Si ¿no? Y que coincidencia que fuera él y no Naruto- Dijo Sai cada vez mas enfadado.

- Lo tenía delante Sai, me confundí con el porqué tenia la pierna cerca mía- Dije excusándome y sintiendo un escozor en mis ojos.

- Claro ahora la ninja medico sabe tan poco de anatomía, que no sabe que en el final de la pierna estaba el tobillo y que al principio el muslo, al igual que confunde la pierna de su novio con la de otro chico que hacía años que no veía- Dijo Sai ahora gritando.

-¡Sai te estoy diciendo que ha sido una confusión, no me había dado cuanta hasta que me fui!- Dije notando como las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

- Y te ha gustado ¿no?- Dijo Sai agachando la cabeza esperando que la chica dijera un no.

Me quede en silencio no le podía decir que no cuando era un claro si, cuando pensé que ya todo estaba perdido escuche una risita a mi espalda.

- Ya basta Sakura, has actuado muy bien- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ante la cara de confusión de Sakura y de Sai, Sasuke prosigo.

- Me parece mentira que confíes tan poco en tu novia- Sonrió- la obligue- Dijo Sasuke con un deje divertido.

Sai me miro con angustia, y tras un gomen, se fue a acercando poco a poco a Sasuke, Sasuke no retrocedió, y cuando sintió el puño de Sai en su cara no dudo en darle otro a él. Sai que había caído al suelo se repuso rápidamente y saco una kunai, vi como Sasuke echaba la mano hacia su bolsillo para sacar otra pero este raramente estaba vacío, Sai se abalanzo hacia él y Sasuke a duras penas logro esquivarlo.

- ¡Parad!- grite con todas mis fuerzas aunque fue inútil asique no me quedo otra- ¡Naruto!

Me gire y vi como Sai justamente le había rozado con la kunai la mejilla de Sasuke, estaba en un espacio pequeño por lo que el que tenía un arma tenía una gran ventaja, aun así, gracias al sharingan, Sasuke pudo tumbar a Sai en el suelo y empezó a darle puñetazos, iba a ir a separarlos cuando apareció Naruto, que al ver la situación no dudo en lanzar una kunai para separarlos pero al lazarla Sasuke se movió y se le clavo en el brazo. Vi como la cara de Sasuke se contrajo de dolor y como Sai se levantaba y se iba enfurruñado, no estaban peleando a muerte, asique Sai decidió irse cuando vio toda la sangre que brotaba del brazo del peliazul. Me acerque a él y sin pensarlo dos veces el chakra verde empezó a emanar de mis manos curando su herida, y mire a Naruto, estaba de pie, como ausente.

- Naruto… no creo que debas tirar kunais así como así- dije regañándole un poquito.

- Pensé que Sasuke os estaba atacando a ti y a Sai pero mi intención no era darle- Dijo con expresión triste.

- Estoy bien, no soy ningún debilucho- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

- Aun así tendremos que ir a ver a Tsunade, le he dado los primeros auxilios pero no creo que el musculo se haya regenerado del todo asique por si acaso iremos a verla- Dije decidida

Los dos chicos asintieron y fuimos a la torre hokage, cuando llegamos y abrimos la puerta estaban Tsunade y Jiraya en un posición un poco comprometida, Sasuke se sorprendió ante eso, pero le mire y le sonreí intentando que comprendiera que eso era una situación normal.

- Tsunade… ejemmm, vera tenemos un problemilla- Dije intentado que se diera cuenta de que estábamos allí.

- Ah! Si um… díganme- dijo nerviosa mientras se acomodaba la ropa y empujaba a Jiraya que estaba medio babeando.

- Veras Sasuke está herido- Dije mientras señala el brazo del que había mentido para que no me peleara con mi novio.

- ¡ Shizune! Lleva a Sasuke a la sala de curas- ordeno Tsunade.

Cuando Sasuke se había ido Tsunade nos pidió una explicación.

- Lo hizo para que no me peleara con Sai- Termine de explicarle la historia a mi sensei.

Tsunade solo se rio con cara de picara mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Sasuke para darle una poción que regeneraba los músculos rápidamente que le ayudaría además a no sentir dolor.

Cuando ya me iba a ir Jiraya me detuvo y me llevo a una esquina para hablar conmigo.

- Veras Sakurita la más bonita de toda la aldeíta- Dijo Jiraya haciéndome la pelota.

- ¿Que me vas a pedir?- Dije sabiendo que era lo siguiente.

- pues veras… quería que me hicieras esta poción- Dijo pícaramente.

- Esta bien Jiraya-san- Dije preguntándome para que querría algo así.

Y así volví a casa con Naruto y Sasuke preguntándome donde habría ido Sai.

Cuando llegue puse la poción de Sasuke en el armarito de pociones y mientras el se quejaba porque quería guardarla él, me puse a hacer la poción de Jiriya, era una poción complicada, pero aun así sabía que podía hacerla, tras 2 horas logre hacerla y la puse en un botecito y la guarde.

Ring Ring

Baje rápidamente a coger el teléfono.

- ¿mosi mosi?

- Sakura….- Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sai…- pronuncie con cierto rencor

-Veras… yo lo siento, pero es que- Dijo Sai excusándose.

- Sai, no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Sasuke mintió, siempre andas diciendo que eres mejor ninja que Sasuke pero realmente no sabes ni siquiera cuando alguien te miente- Dije casi gritando y diciéndole la verdad.

- Es Sasuke porque tendría que dudar de el- Dijo a ver si colaba.

- ¡ha! Claro ahora es Sasuke y no Uchiha y ahora si te fías de el pero antes no- Dije enojada.

- No es eso Sakurita, por favor perdóname, yo no me di cuenta y me dijo eso y lo único que me ocurrió fue pegarle- Dijo apenado.

-¡Sakurita-channnnnnnnnn! Oye ¿y la poción de Tsunade?- Dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado de la casa imitando a Sai, cosa que me enfado.

- Ves Sakura es un imbécil no sé porque lo defiendes- Dijo Sai desde el teléfono.

- Sasuke, y yo que sé, es la poción amarilla- le grite a Sasuke.

- Yo defiendo a quien me dé la gana- Le grite aun mas fuerte a Sai.

-Pero es que es el Uchiha- Dijo Sai

- ¡Sakuraaaaaa! Es la de la derecha o la de la izquierda- Me grito Sasuke.

- No lo sé creo que la de la derecha- le grite yo a él sin pensar mucho, me estaba agobiando.

- Mira Sai te resumo, la próxima vez cuando le pegues a un amigo si yo te digo que pares intenta parar si no quieres que me enfade- y tras decir esto le colgué.

Subí las escaleras, para darle la poción a Sasuke porque no estaba segura de que fuera la de la derecha, fui al laboratorio y cogí la poción de Tsunade, extrañada de que Sasuke al final no la hubiera cogido, fui a su cuarto, pero vi algo que no debería haber pasado.

- Narutooooooooooooo!- grite desesperada.

El llego tan rápido como pudo pero se paro de golpe al ver lo que había pasado.

Y es que allí no estaba Sasuke sino una chica tirada en el suelo de pelo largo azulado con la ropa de Sasuke.

- Sasuke- Susurro Naruto mientras tragaba saliva.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Por fin lo termine, he de decir que he tardado más de la cuanta u.u' pero entre todo lo que tenía que hacer y los otros fics apenas he tenido tiempo, eso sí pondré la continuación pronto no creo que vaya a mas de 2 semanas.

Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews


	4. Sasuka

Bueno y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, me retrase un día con la fecha prevista, pero en compensación lo he hecho más largo :D

Espero que os guste

* * *

Subí las escaleras, para darle la poción a Sasuke porque no estaba segura de que fuera la de la derecha, fui al laboratorio y cogí la poción de Tsunade, extrañada de que Sasuke al final no la hubiera cogido, fui a su cuarto, pero vi algo que no debería haber pasado.

- Narutooooooooooooo!- grite desesperada.

El llego tan rápido como pudo pero se paró de golpe al ver lo que había pasado.

Y es que allí no estaba Sasuke sino una chica tirada en el suelo de pelo largo azulado con la ropa de Sasuke.

- Sasuke- Susurro Naruto mientras tragaba saliva.

Naruto se acerco corriendo y se paró a escasos centímetros de la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos, asustado. Desde el marco de la puerta me dirigí con paso lento pero confiado al cuerpo de la "chica" que yacía en el suelo, y lentamente me empecé a fijar en los rasgos de la chica. Sus parpados descansaban de una forma angelical con las cejas bien delineadas, pálida como Sasuke, pestañas largas, boca carnosa, y nariz pequeña.

- Es Sasuke, estoy segura- Dije notando mi voz un poco temblorosa.

-¿Que-que hacemos Sakura-chan?- Dijo Naruto mirando para todos los lados nervioso, pero fijándose de repente en los pechos de la morena, que aunque poseía una camiseta que le quedaba bastante ancha estaba muy pero que muy bien proporcionada.

- ¿Naruto que estas mirando?- Dije mientras le daba un palo en la cabeza- Vamos a ir con Tsunade-sama, haber si ella nos puede ayudar- hable de nuevo mientras señalaba con la mano la puerta para que Naruto se fuera.

-¿Porque me tengo que ir?- Dijo con pucheros.

- Le tendré que poner otra ropa, sino la gente se va a enterar y no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Tsunade, ni a Jiraya, ni ati ni ami y menos aun a Sasuke- Dije mirándole con cara de si era tonto.

Naruto asintió torpemente totalmente rojo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto cerró la puerta me gire sobre mis talones y cogí cuidadosamente a la chica, posándola en la cama, pase con cuidado la mano por su frente apartando los cabellos que estaban alborotados pero lisos, me acerque a su cuello y aspire su aroma, el aroma de Sasuke. Me levante regañándome a mi misma por estar haciendo eso y fui a mi cuarto en busca te ropa, cogí unos pantalones piratas negros que parecían de deporte y una camiseta de tirantas gruesas de color azul oscura, cogí también unas braguitas y un sujetador y fui al baño para coger unas deportivas negras. Salí de mi cuarto y cuál fue mi sorpresa de ver a Naruto intentado asomarse por la habitación de Sasuke.

-¡Narutoooo! ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- Dijo con mi puño en alto.

- E-em yo yo nada, Sakura-chan- Dijo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Suspire y entre de nuevo al cuarto de Sasuke, tire la ropa que había cogido a un lado de la cama, y la empecé a quitar la camiseta a la chica,¿ Qué ocurriría si Sasuke se despertara ahora y la viera haciendo eso? Mis mejillas tomaron un ligero rubor rosa pero continúe con mi labor, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto y un ligero malestar recorrió mi columna ¿Es que hasta Sasuke iba a tener más pecho que yo? Dos voluptuosos pechos destacaban, tersos y seguramente suaves, los que cualquier chico soñaría con tener- pensé meneando la cabeza.

Le termine de poner la camiseta después de varios intentos fallidos de ponerle mi sujetador, le puse los pantalones y las deportivas, una vez hube terminado llame a Naruto.

-¡Narutooooo! Ven y ayúdame a cargar con Sasuke- Grite desde allí.

- Realmente Sasuke parece una chica de verdad, y de las más bonitas de konoha- Dijo Naruto mientras la cargaba y reía como un tonto.

Después de un sinfín de miradas y que varios hombres nos propusieran cargar a la chica, conseguimos llegar a la Torre Hokage. Toque a la puerta y entramos al escuchar la voz de la Hokage resonar diciendo que pasáramos.

-Tsunade-sensei tenemos un pequeño problema- Dije señalando a la chica que estaba cargando Naruto.

Los ojos de la ojimiel se abrieron de golpe y se llevo la mano a los labios.

- Uchiha Sasuke- Susurro- Llevadlo a una de las camillas que hay dentro- Continuo.

Le hicimos caso y tras contarle lo que había sucedido.

- Ese maldito Jiraya- Dijo Tsunade con llamas en los ojos- Supongo que cuando despierte no recordara nada- Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente en señal cansinay poniendo su rostro más serio de lo habitual.

-¿p-pero volverá a ser el no Tsunade-obachan?- Dijo Naruto con preocupación.

-No me digas así Naruto. Pero si aunque no sabemos por cuando tiempo estará así, eviten decirle lo de su familia nos ahorrara problemas, es mejor tener a una Uchiha feliz que no a una Uchiha vengadora- Dijo Tsunade.

- Hai, Tsunade-sensei- Dije mirando hacia abajo.

-Espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado con las pociones Sakura- Dijo un poco enojada.

-Gomen- dije apenada.

Ya habían pasado unas horas levante mi cara que estaba apoyada en la colcha y mire hace al frente, Naruto se encontraba mirando a la ventana, en el fondo el también quería mucho a Sasuke, mire a la que yacía en la cama y suspire ¿ Cuando piensas despertarte? Pase mi mano por sus cabellos suavemente y sus ojos se empezaron abrirse torpemente, mostrando dos lagunas en la noche, frunciste el ceño suavemente mientras tu voz aguda se hizo presente.

-¿Quienes sois?

Una punzada me ataco al pecho sin previo aviso, me había olvidado, aun así era lo normal después de haber bebido aquello. Sin poder evitarlo me abalance y la abrace.

- Menos mal, que estás bien- Susurre con alivio.

-Etto Sakura-chan, no recuerda nada- Dijo Naruto acercándose sonriendo.

Me levante rápidamente y hice caso a lo que dijo Tsunade, su familia seriamos nosotros.

- Bueno yo soy Sakura, tu mejor amiga y el es Naruto tu hermano- Dije sonriendo.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y entusiasmado grito- y Tsunade es tu obachan.

-Bueno… el caso es que te caíste por las escaleras, y al aparecer no recuerdas nada- Dije intentando encubrir el fallo de la poción, y controlándome para no pegarle a Naruto.

- Sakura-chan… Naruto-niisan… Tsunade-obachan… no recuerdo haber dicho eso nunca- Dijo intentando recordar la morena- ¿y mi nombre y mis padres?

- Lógicamente tu nombre es Sasuk…- Naruto empezó a decir cuando lo tuve que cortar rápidamente.

-Sasuka, Sasuka te llamas Sasuka- dije riendo nerviosamente y matando con la mirada a Naruto- y-y tus padres y tu otro hermano están de misión.

-Sasuka… me gusta- Dijo la morena sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez.

- Bueno nos vamos a casa, Sasuka- Dijo el rubio.

- ¡Hai! Oniisan- Dijo la morena mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la camilla.

- Sasuka porque no vamos tú y yo a comprar alguna ropa- le pregunte a la chica.

-Bueno- Dijo viniendo hacia ami.

No se parecía nada a Sasuke ¿sería Sasuke así de amigable si no le hubiera pasado lo de sus padres?

Fuimos a algunas tiendas a mirar algunas camisetas y sobre todo ropa interior, parecía que conocía las cosas básicas, pero ni siquiera recordaba que ella en realidad no era una chica. Cuando volvimos a casa Naruto había preparado ramen, y yo de mientras fui a preparar la bañera, supongo que "Sasuka" querra ducharse. Mientras se llenaba la bañera se escuchaba como charlaban animadamente, sobre cosas un tanto infantiles, realmente echaba de menos a Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuka el baño está listo ven a bañarte!- Grite desde el baño.

A los pocos segundos ya estaba la morena allí, y empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de mí, los colores se me subieron a las mejillas ¿ pero por qué? Era una chica y ella también.

- Sakura-chan parece que tú también quieres darte una ducha, vamos a bañarnos juntas- Dijo Sasuka entusiasmada.

- Y-yo a mi no me importa esperar ya me baño yo después- Dije nerviosa, después de todo seguía siendo Sasuke, y si volvía a ser él en medio el baño, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y note mi cara como un tomate. Pero cuando volvi a la realidad la morena ya me había quitado la camiseta.

- Bueno, bueno está bien nos bañaremos juntas- termine cediendo.

Nos metimos las dos en la tina cuando la azabache empezó a entablar una conversación.

- Me siento un poco mal por no acordarme de mi mejor amiga, Gomen Sakura-chan- Dijo con expresión triste.

- No importa, Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho que volverás a recordar dentro de un poquito, solo tenemos que esperar- Dije intentando consolarla.

- ¿Tsunade-sama?- Dijo confundida.

- Si bueno… tu obachan es la Hokage y la mejor ninja medico de aquí.

- Oh! ¿Tu y yo también somos ninjas medico?- Dijo interrogándome.

- Bueno yo sí, de hecho soy la discípula de Tsunade-sama, pero tú eres ambu- Dije intentando que entendiera.

-¿Y soy buena?- Dijo con cara de ilusión.

- La mejor de la Villa- Dije sonriendo, a lo que ella me respondió con tora sonrisa.

Una vez termino la ducha nos fuimos a cenar, cuando terminamos le dije a Sasuka cuál era su cuarto y que si necesitaba algo que podía pedírmelo a mí.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté en el futon, pensando en que el día de hoy había sido demasiado largo.

Sentí algo rozarme, pero no importo tenía demasiado sueño como para moverme, sentí como las sabanas se movían, pero tampoco me importo, sentí como alguien me llamaba, pero tampoco me importo, sentí como alguien sollozaba…

-S-Sakura-chan- Dijo una voz sollozando cerca de mi oído.

- Sasuka ¿Que te ocurre?- Le dije mientras me levantaba soñolienta y me frotaba lo ojos.

-He tenido una pesadilla, donde… donde un niño de pelo largo mataba a mucha gente y me decía que le odiara- Dijo la chica abrazándome fuertemente.

-Tranquila eso era solo un sueño vente duerme aquí conmigo hoy- Le dije limpiándole las lagrimas.

-¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Si yo fuera un niño estaría enamorado de ti, eres tan buena- Dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

- No digas tonterías, eso nunca pasara- Dije sintiendo como un nudo se me formaba en el pecho.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Dejad Reviews (:

NA: LA FECHA DE PUBLICACION DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA EN MI PROFILE


	5. obachan

Creo que más que un Hola! :D

Debería decir un gran LO SIENTO, me pase con la fecha lo sé T^T

Pero entre que tenía el ordenador mal, y después me fui a Italia no he tenido tiempo para nada de nada de nada.

Bueno después de la espera aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

-¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Si yo fuera un niño estaría enamorado de ti, eres tan buena- Dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

- No digas tonterías, eso nunca pasara- Dije sintiendo como un nudo se me formaba en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué? Eres muy linda además vas a ser la futura mejor ninja medico de toda Konoha, seguro que tienes a un montón de chicos detrás de ti- Dijo la morena mientras se acurrucaba un poquito más en mi regazo.

- Bueno, tampoco puedo negarte que algunos chicos si estén detrás mía, pero justamente el que yo quiero no me quiere, incluso podría decir que me odia- Fui bajando en tono cada vez mas hasta terminar susurrando las últimas palabras.

Note como la chica que estaba ama lado me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Pues si no te quiere es porque no se da cuenta de lo que está dejando atrás, pero tranquila tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de todo lo que vales- Dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa segura.

- Eso espero- Dije realimente deseando que eso llegara a pasar.

Me desperté cuando de repente sentí la luz cálida del sol darme directamente a los ojos. Los abrí con lentitud encontrándome con la cama vacía ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Me estire con cansancio y me levante mientras acomodaba el futan que había utilizado esa noche, volví a mirar a mi alrededor no estaba, me asome al pasillo tampoco estaba. Cansada de buscarla por casi todos lados me imagine que estaría en el baño y así con poca gana baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina, aun era temprano solo eran las 8.15, seguramente Naruto aun siguiera durmiendo.

Me acerque al frigorífico y saque unas naranjas y pan bimbo, para hacer el desayuno, deje las cosas en la mesa y cogí el exprimidor para hacer zumo. No sé si fue porque estaba ensimismada exprimiendo las naranjas o porque el exprimidor hacia ruido, pero no me percate de la llegada de alguien a la cocina, haciendo que me sobresaltara cuando me abrazo por detrás.

Me gire bruscamente por el susto encontrándome con la cara de Sasuka a milímetros de la mía, me sonroje al instante pero era incapaz de alejarme ¿ Cómo era posible que incluso siendo chica Sasuke me atrajera de la misma manera que antes? Note como la morena se alejaba de golpe y se reía nerviosamente.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan, no esperaba que te asustaras tanto- Pude percibir un leve sonrojo en la chica.

Iba a decirle a la morena que no pasaba nada cuando el hiperactivo rubio apareció en la cocina.

- Sakura-chan dime que has hecho ramen para desayunar- Rogo el rubio esperando impaciente mi respuesta.

- No, esta mañana hay zumo y tostadas - Dije suspirando.

- Naruto-niisan- Dijo Sasuka mientras corría hacia Naruto y se colgaba de su cuello, no pude evitar que mi ceño se frunciera cuando vi que Naruto se sonrojaba y reía como un tonto, ¿Eran celos? No imposible como iba a tener celos de Naruto-baka, aunque Sasuke y el siempre fueron mejores amigos.

- Oye que os parece si hoy entrenamos- Pregunto ilusionada Sasuka- Quiero ver lo buena que soy- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me hizo sonreír con nostalgia, realmente era Sasuke.

- ¡Siiii!- Dijo el rubio mientras subía rápidamente al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa ya que aun estaba en pijama.

-¿Tu también vendrás no?- Me dijo la morena mientras hacia un leve puchero, se veía tan tierna.

- Claro que si- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por cierto Sakura-chan… Gracias por lo de anoche, gracias ata al final pude dormir- Dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras reía tontamente.

- Por algo somos mejores amigas ¿no?- Le dije. Pero antes de que ella contestara el teléfono sonó abruptamente.

Me apresure y logre llegar a tiempo antes de que la llamara se cortara encontrándome con la voz de Tsunade al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Sakura?- Le escuche llamarme firmemente.

- Dígame Tsuande-sama- Le respondí inmediatamente un tanto intrigada.

- Veras creo que he encontrado una solución para que Sasuke vuela a ser como antes- Dijo dándose aires de superioridad.

-¿Cuáles?- Note como mi voz sonaba un tanto desesperada.

- No sé si será del todo eficaz pero, venir a la Torre Hokage y os la diré, que venga también Sasuke así lo revisare.

- P-por cierto Tsunade-sama, Naruto se emociono un poco y le dijo a Sasuke que tu eres su obachan- Tras decir eso note como un par de blasfemias dirigidas a Naruto eran soltadas por la boca de Tsunade asique rápidamente me despedí de ella y corte la llamada. Pero para mi sorpresa no era yo la única que había escuchado una parte de la conversación.

- ¿Quién es Sasuke, Sakura-chan?- Dijo Sasuka detrás mía

Note como me ponía blanca y un sudor frio bajaba por mi espalda.

- P-pues…- Dije intentando decirle algo coherente.

-Sasuke es un dobe muy muy dobe- Dijo Naruto interrumpiéndonos, y sacándome de un apuro.

- Pero escuche decir a Sakura-chan que Tsunade también era la obachan de Sasuke- Dijo la chica un tanto mosqueada- ¿Es mi hermano o primo?

-P-pues, es…es tu otro hermano- Dijo Naruto poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza y riendo falsamente.

- ¿Cuantos hermanos tengo?- Pregunto la chica con cara de poco amigos. No nos estaba creyendo, y era del todo normal me había pillado con las manos en la masa, y para fastidiarla Naruto le había dicho que ahora tenía otro hermano.

-Pues veras tienes 3, bueno nos vamos a entrenar ¿vale?- Dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Um… Naruto, Sasuke y… ¿Como se llama mi otro hermano?- Dijo intrigada.

- Itachi- Soltó Naruto sin pensar.

Note como Sasuke se llevaba rápidamente una mana hacia su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, me apresure rápidamente hacia ella y le pregunte que le ocurría.

- E-estoy bien, solo que de repente me dio un dolor de cabeza, pero ya se me ha pasado- Dijo sonriendo de cierta manera un poco falsa.

- Bueno entonces vayamos a la Torre Hokage, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que vallamos, quiere revisarte para ver que tal estas- Dije aprovechando para cambiar de tema.

Subí a mi cuarto para vestirme y me puse una camiseta de manga corta negra y mis faldas blancas acompañadas de los legin negros que me ponía para entrenar. Baje lo más rápido que pude.

En cuando baje ya preparada salimos dirección a la Torre Hokage, y ahí fue cuando me fije en como vestía Sasuka llevaba una top negro, que hacía que resaltaran sus pechos y una minifalda negra acompañada de unos legin, solo era ropa para entrenar pero la verdad es que estaba seguro de que cualquier hombre que la mirara detenidamente se le caería la baba, bueno un claro ejemplo era que Naruto ya estaba babeando.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura-chan?- Me miro interrogativa, se había percatado de que la miraba demasiado.

- N-no nada- Reí por lo bajo tontamente mientras un sonrojo amenazaba con inundar mis mejillas.

- Hola Sakurita-chan- Dijo un chico enfrente de mí.

Vale genial ahora lo que faltaba es que apareciera Sai y liara más las cosas.

- Hola Sai- Dije con parsimonia.

- Oh! ¿Quien es ella?- Dijo con un nada fingido interés.

- Es una amiga- Le conteste mientras le miraba mal por su mirada lasciva hacia Sasuka.

- ¿Cómo te llamas guapa?- Dijo El moreno mientras miraba sin preámbulos el pecho de la chica.

- Sasuka- La escuche responder a mi izquierda sonrojada.

- Muy bien Sai ya sabes su nombre, así que si no te importa nos vamos Tsunade nos ha llamado, adiós- Dije aun más molesta.

- Sakura-chan ¿Quien era?- Dijo la chica con interés.

- Un hombre muy imbécil- Dije vulgarmente.

Me miro con una ceja alzada y me dijo

- Tengo la ligera sensación de que este chaval no me caía bien.

Ante esa respuesta tanto Naruto como yo nor reimos y le dimos la razón.

Tras esa leve charla llegamos a la Torre Hokage, donde algo inesperado sucedió.

- Tsunade-obachan- Dijo la morena mientras corría y abrazaba a Tsunade sin miramientos.

Naruto al ver la cara perpleja de Tsunade aguanto una carcajada aunque se le atravesó y empezó a reír fuertemente sin poder aguantarse, yo sin querer también me reí pero creo que fue mas por la cara de desconcierto que puso la morena al ver a su "hermano" riéndose de esa manera.

- Bueno Obachan, ¿para qué nos llamaba?- Dijo Naruto aprovechando de que Tsunade no podía decirle que no le llamara obachan yo que se supone que era su "nieto" hermano de Sasuka.

- Bueno les iba a decir que creo tener una posible solución para que Sasuka recuerde algo- Dijo intenando controlarse para no pegarle al rubio.

- Dígalo ya por favor Tsuande-sama- Dije casi rogándole.

- Creo que podrá recordar algo si le lleváis a sitios donde solía ir, o a su casa y quizás a algún sitio donde solíais ir- Dijo Tsunade finalizando.

- Pare una buena idea o-b-a-c-h-a-n - Dijo Naruto pasándose un poco de la ralla.

La morena se rio ante la cara de enfado de Tsunade y la cara de felicidad de su hermano.

- Je Je Je- Rio nerviosamente Tsunade para luego decir- Sasuka ve allí con Shizune que te revise.

- Claro- Dijo la chica feliz.

Pum Pum Pum. Y muchos ruidos más siguieron a ese después de que la morena se fuera de la habitación. El pobre Naruro había pagado ya su falta de respeto cuando Tsunade nos recomendó llevar a Sasuke a su casa ya que quizás al recordar algo volviera a su forma original.

* * *

Bueno y he aquí el final de este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado :D

Prometo que no me volveré a retrasar tanto en el próximo fic.

Bueno la fecha de la subida del próximo capítulo está en mi profile esta vez de verdad :$

Bueno dejen Reviews


	6. Barrio Uchiha

**Holaaaa!:D**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí está la actualización! :3**

**Espero que os guste**

Salimos de la torre del Hokage, sin ningún rumbo en particular, no sabía donde debíamos de ir a primero o a entrenar o a la casa de Sasuke.

-¡Vamos a entrenar!- Dijo la morena entusiasmada.

- No Sasuka primero iremos a casa, a ver si recuerdas algo- Dijo Naruto con una seriedad extraña en el.

- ¿Pero nuestra casa…? ¿Te refieres a la de nuestros padres?- Casi susurro Sasuka

- Claro- Dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como un gatito.

Los 3 tiramos hacia la zona del clan Uchiha, no sabíamos exactamente donde estaba su casa pero según nos había descrito anteriormente Tsunade sería bastante fácil encontrarla. Caminamos un poquito más hasta llegar al famoso arco intimidante que daba un aviso diciendo que ahí solo podía pasar la gente de ese clan. Naruto quito los precintos que había, quizás no había sido tan buena idea traerla ahora nos iba a inundar de peguntas que seguramente no sabríamos responder.

- Naruto-oniisan, ¿Por qué esta precintado?- Dijo curiosa mientras miraba con mala cara hacia el interior.

- Es por cuestiones de seguridad- Dije torpemente dando una escusa patética.

Sin decir más entramos, todo tenía un aspecto desolador, no había nadie en las calles, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, había restos de sangre seca aun en el suelo, las casas llenas de polvo, sin lugar a dudas estaba claro que ese era el barrio Uchiha, el que había sido devastado por Itachi el hermano de Sasuke, sin embargo ella no pregunto nada.

Salí de mis pensamientos al notar como la mano de Naruto me pellizcaba suavemente la mano y me hacia un gesto para que mirara a Sasuka.

Sus ojos últimamente con un tono feliz, estaban asustados, miraba hacia todos sitios, esperando a que alguien le explicara que había sucedido. Le cogí la mano y note que temblaba, apreté el agarre más fuerte para que notara mi apoyo, era hora de acabar con esto y que supiera la verdad.

En unos metros más adelante se podía observar una casa grande, japonesa, digna de la rama principal de la familia Uchiha.

Para comprobar si era esa o no Naruto se adelanto un poco y leyó una pequeña plaquita cerca de la puerta que ponía en letras formales " Fugaku Uchiha"

Entramos y el olor a humedad y a polvo se hizo presente, la casa estaba completamente oscura, siniestra y silenciosa, un escalofrió me recorrió la Columba nada mas pensar en la masacre que había tenido lugar ahí, tuve el intenso impulso de tomarle la mano nueva mente a Sasuka ella tendría mas miedo que yo, pero me equivocaba, tenía los ojos en un punto fijo, mientras pasaba su mano por la pared empapelada, llenándose a si la mano de un poco de polvo.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hagamos que entre un poco de luz- Dijo el rubio mientras buscaba alguna ventana.

Sasuka por su parte asintió, y separándose de nosotros desapareció en la oscuridad de una habitación, quise ir tras ella pero me pare al ver como de repente una luz cegadora entraba desde la ventana que recién había abierto la morena.

- ¿Sasuka como sabias que había allí una ventana?- Pregunto el rubio.

- No se algo me decía que en esta habitación había una, supongo que algo de instinto puesto que viví aquí cuando era pequeña- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco cálida y nostálgica.

Mire a la habitación estaba limpia, y ordenada no había ni un resto de polvo y por la cristalera se podía apreciar un jardín bien cuidado bonito ¿Seria que Sasuke iría allí de vez en cuando apra arreglar un poco la casa. Mire otra vez a Sasuka esta vez con un gesto más tierno, realmente Sasuke era tierno.

Vi como Sasuka se acercaba a una cómoda en la que había una foto, una foto familiar en la que fugaku con su típico kimono negro con detalles del clan, su mujer Mikoto a su derecha con otra yukata de color azul mas clarito y debajo de ellos Sasuke y Itachi también con kimono el primero con uno de color blanco con dibujitos en azul y el segundo un azul marino.

-¿ Niisan quienes son los de la foto? - Dijo Sasuka intrigada.

- Son nuestros padres y Itachi y Sasuke- Dijo deseando el rubio que no le preguntara porque ellos dos no estaban.

Para nuestra suerte no pregunto, fue directamente al jardín abriendo cuidadosamente la cristalera y sentándose en un pasillo que había de madera.

- Es un jardín muy bonito- Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba al cielo, estaba nublándose.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a junto a ella.

- Creo que venias a cuidarlo todos los días- Sonreí quizás recordaría algo.

- Me gustan esas flores de ahí huelen muy bien- Respondió- Um… creo que va a llover Sakura-chan .

- Estaba pensando lo mismo quizás deberíamos pasar la noche aquí ¿No crees?- Dije planteándolo.

- Creo que sería lo mejor, pero deberíamos de comprar algo de comer ¿no?- Dio su opinión Sasuka.

- Claro, ¿Vamos las dos?- Dije dándole la razón.

- No ve tú con Naruto, yo quiero estar aquí un rato mas- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Suspire mientras asentía con la cabeza e iba hacia el interior de la casa, ¿Cuantas sonrisas cálidas le quedaban? Seguramente cuando se enterara de todo esas sonrisas desaparecerían, las iba a echar de menos, sobre todo la manera cercana de actuar de Sasuke.

- Naruto-kun ¿Has visto como el tiempo?- Pregunte por si había visto ya los un nubarrones que se acercaban.

-Parece que hay nubes, ¿Verdad?- Dijo intentando dar en el clavo el rubio.

- Si, por eso creo que lo mejor es que ya pasemos aquí la noche, ¿No crees?- Dije mirándolo interrogante.

- Vale, a lo mejor eso ayuda a Sasuke- Dijo el ojiceleste.

- Bien, entonces vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas- Dije mientras lo cogía de la manga de su camiseta y tiraba del hacia la puerta.

- Ahora volvemos Sasu-chan- Dijo el rubio antes de salir por la puerta.

Naruto y yo salimos y a duras penas conseguimos encontrar el camino que nos llevaba de vuelta a las calles centrales.

- Siempre había pensado que el barrio Uchiha era genial, pero no e visto ni un puesto de ramen en todo el camino- Dijo Naruto poniendo mofletes.

- Naruto, ellos comen comida sana- Dije chinchándolo un poco.

- EEh, ¿Te estás metiendo con mi adorado ramen?- Dijo mirándome acusador mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

- No, claro que no- Le mire con una sonrisa picara mientras le daba un deje de sarcasmo a la frase, pero Naruto solo miro hacia otro lado enfadado.

-¿Sabes?...- Dijo mirándome de nuevo esta vez más serio.

- Dime- Dije, ¿Como lo iba a saber si no me lo había contado?

-Por una parte me da un poco de pena que Sasuke vuelva a ser Sasuke- Casi murmuro el rubio.

- Eres un pervertido Naruto- Dije mientras le pegaba un codazo.

- ¡N-no! No lo digo porque sea una chica, bueno aunque sí, que es muy guapa- Dijo en una especie de paréntesis mientras un poquito de baba le salía por la comisura de la boca- Pero , principalmente lo digo, por su actitud, ¿ Cuando veremos a Sasuke así de feliz?¿ Cuando hablara con nosotros tanto? ¿Cuando no estará siempre con ese vacío?

- Yo también lo he pensado Naruto, pero ese es nuestro Sasuke, y nosotros le ayudaremos a que supere todo eso, y sea feliz- Dije intentando animar un poco a Naruto y a mí misma.

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan, que tonto soy- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Y así entre discusiones llegamos a la tienda, la verdad no era un tienda muy grande, pero tampoco buscábamos ninguna así, era la tienda que estaba cerca de mi casa, conocía a la dependienta, y siempre me hace algún descuento, además tenía las cosas básicas que necesitaba usualmente, comida y algunas cosas útiles para el entrenamiento.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Dijo el rubio entusiasmado- ¡ Sakura-chan!- Volvió a gritas viendo que no le hacía caso, estaba segura de lo que quería decirme.

-¿Que?- Dije mirándolo cansada.

- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Una variedad de ramen nuevo- Dijo mientras cogía una especie de sobre y se lo acercaba a la cara para olerlo.

-Lo sé, lo vi el otro día cuando baje a comprar pan- Dije resignada, si, era lo que pensaba.

- Pero a que no sabías que lleva un ingrediente secreto ¿ Qué será?- Dijo ahora palpando el sobre.

- Deja de toquetearlo Naruto, si quieres vamos cógelo y lo compramos- Dije medio resignada, aunque no le iba a dejar se lo comiera para almorzar, quizás para la cena.

- ¡Siiii! ¿Podre comer hoy ramen? - dijo entusiasmado mientras echaba 5 bolsitas de ramen "ingrediente secreto" a la bolsa de la compra.

- No, voy a hacer nabe- Dije mientras intentaba recordar los ingredientes, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacia esa comida que no podía recordarlos con claridad, generalmente comía sola o quías con otra persona más, y el nabe era para 3 personas mínimo.

- ¡Sí! Hace un montón que no como nabe- Dijo Naruto dando saltitos feliz, mientras cogía carne.

- Naruto ¿Que estas cogiendo?- Pregunte mirándolo con incredulidad, estaba totalmente segura de que estaba planeando comprar toda esa carne.

- Pues Sakura-chan ¿Es que no lo ves? Lo mejor del Nabe es la carne, no esas estúpidas verduras- Dijo mientras se paraba indeciso y se decidía por unos fideos.

- Naruto pero también hay que echar algo de pescado y verduras, no hace falta que te lo recuerde ¿verdad?- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cogía, bambú y zanahorias, si hacía falta que se lo recordase.

- El nabe estaría mucho mejor, si solo fuera fideos y carne- Dijo el rubio inflando sus mofletes.

- Y ya de paso le echas huevos, tres o cuatro cosas más y ale, ramen ¿no?- Sabia donde quería llegar y lo mire amenazadoramente.

- Bueno vale Sakura-chan, verduras verduras- Dijo con cara de susto y echaba cebolla, tofu, espinacas y repollo.

- Así está mejor- Dije mientras salíamos de la tienda después de pagar.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, entre aclarando que ya estaba en casa, deje la compra en la cocina y busca a Sasuke, que parecía ser que estaba en el baño.

- ¿Sasuka?- Dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta del baño que estaba entre abierta.

- Ah! S-Sakura-chan, hola- Dijo después de sacarse la cara.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunte extrañada de su leve nerviosismo

-N-no, solo… solo creo que tengo el ojo un poquitín irritado- Dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, y me dejaba ver su ojo. Ligeramente rojo.

- Si quieres te puedo curar, recuerda que soy ninja medico- Dijo alegremente mientras dirigía mi mano derecha hacia su ojo.

-¡N-no!- Dijo mientras se echaba para atrás instintivamente al perecer vio rastro de la confusión y mi cara y se apresuro a decir- No hace falta Sakura-chan ya estoy bien, se me pasara dentro de un rato.

Suspire resignadamente, y mire como se iba a la cocina con la escusa de que iba a colocar las cosas. No sabía que le ocurría, quizás abría recordado algo, bueno ya se enteraría más tarde eran ya las 12.3 asique tendría que ponerse a cocinar.

Me acerque a la encimera y vi como Sasuka colocaba todos los ingredientes en su sitio y cogía las cebollas cortándolas perfectamente.

- Hoy hay para comer nabe ¿no?- Dijo la morena mientras me miraba ilusionada.-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras cortaba las zanahorias y la carne en trozos pequeños, para cocerla.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba casi todo listo las, mire el reloj las 1:00, perfecto, sonreí mientras fui al comedor sorprendiéndome de la luminosidad que había, seguramente Sasuka ya habría ido curioseando por toda la casa.

Puse los cojines en el suelo y un pequeño brasero en el centro de la mesa para poner la olla, volví a la cocina y cogí la olla y todos los ingredientes, mientras Sasuka y Naruto me seguían casi con la babita, reí imperceptiblemente y nos sentamos.

El primer movimiento que vi fue como Naruto encendía el brasero y ponía la olla encima con los ingredientes, acto seguid rápidamente Sasuka echo el caldo. Pasaron varios minutos cuando Sasuka dijo animadamente que ya estaba listo para comer, yo me eche fideos y algo de verduras, Naruto fideos y mucha carne y Sasuka por el contrario fideos con algo de carne y bastante verdura.

El tiempo paso rápido mientras hablábamos, todo fue normal quizás Sasuka un poco mas reservada que antes, quizás pensativa.

Después de comer Naruto se fue a ver la tele un rato, mas tarde entrenaría, yo me tumbe al lado de la puerta corredera que daba al jardín, para ver como Sasuka cogía un cojín y se tumbaba en el tatami al lado mía mirando distraídamente hacia uno de los símbolos Uchiha que habia grabados en el muro que delimitaba el terreno de la casa, justamente uno que parecía tener una grieta en el centro, mejor dicho un rastro de algún kunai y fue clavado ahí.

Mire a Sasuka que se iba cerrando levemente sus ojos, seguramente estaría luchando por no quedarse dormida, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

**La verdad tenía que a ver echo este capítulo más largo, pero prefiero guardarlo para el siguiente, ese va a ser un capitulo de lo más interesante, ya que ocurrirá lo que todos esperamos :D**

**Fecha del próximo capítulo en mi profile**


End file.
